At Sea
by Wrong-decision
Summary: The Black Lagoon gang and you are out on the sea. It's your second mission with them and you quite enjoy the ocean and their company, even though Revy is as rude as ever.


Hello hello!

I absolutely hate that there is only Male!Reader shit for Black Lagoon out there.

So once again I am the person to write this crap myself.

It's gender neutral and the first part of probably many. It'll be Revy x Reader later on.

You lean on the railing of the torpedo boat, while staring into the clear water. Dutch isn't driving at the moment so you mostly just float there, taking a break.

The others are having food a few meters away, but you're not hungry right now, way too fascinated by watching the many colorful fish swim around the boat. It's almost as if they're keeping it company.

The sea breeze gently blows against your face and you close your eyes for a minute, just to take it all in and listen to the water, the sea gulls and your new partners mumbling to each other.

It's only the second time you've been on a mission with them since you joined the Black Lagoon.

Rock had picked you up outside of a shady bar not far away from the Yellowflag, dipshit drunk and beaten up until you looked like there was no possible revovery.

You had the unfortunate tendency to always say the right things to the wrong people.

And it got you into a lot of trouble.

You didn't understand why Rock helped you until you started to get to know him a bit better, while recovering in the groups flat.

Which the others weren't too happy about. Especially not Revy, who had complained and cursed you from the very start.

It took exactly ten minutes though, to realize she did that with everyone.

Rock was a soft guy.

He seemed to dislike fighting and also looked like someone who had never killed anyone.

No wonder he picked you up.

You didn't have to question the reasons as to why he was with them for very long.

He was very talkative and told you about how he found his way to this place. And while you appreciated that for half an hour, it quickly got exhausting and you nodded off while he told you about one of their former missions.

You had recovered fast and when they were attacked a day later, you fought with them instead of running.

It didn't take long for them to let you join.

Just a bit of pleading and bribing, because you had nothing worthy to return to and these people seemed interesting.

They still do.

"[Y/N]! Are ya gonna eat something, or not?!", Revy yells from behind you and you turn around.

Shrugging you walk up to them and sit down.

"What are you staring at anyways? There anything interesting out there or are you thinking about the best way to turn yourself into fish fodder?!"

She eyes the can of fish she holds in her hands warily and makes a face at the mean scent.

"I'd prefer pizza or a burger right now...", Revy mutters and pokes it with her fork.

She doesn't seem to care about your answer so instead of telling them that you just stared at the ocean, you agree with her.

"Me, too. This canfood is nasty."

Revy's head shoots up and she let's out a victorious "Ha! Told you it was, Dutch!"

Dutch stares back.

"I never said anything else."

"But you make me eat this every time!"

"Yeah, because we're fucked if you can't fight because your hungry."

"Bullshit! Sometimes you act like a shitheaded father, you know that?!"

Revy and Dutch keep talking about the can food and you snatch one of the veggies that lay there. It's not a burger or a pizza, but still better than the canned fish.

"So, when will we be back?", you ask Benny and absentmindedly run your fingers over your hair, while chewing on whatever disgusting thing you just chose to eat.

Maybe the canned fish wouldn't be such a bad choice anyways.

Benny takes his time to reply.

"We're supposed to pick someone up from one of the local harbors and bring him to another one a bit further away, without anyone noticing."

"So were helping someone escape?"

"Either that or we're helping someone infiltrate. Either way, it's not our problem, we're getting payed pretty well for this job. That's all that matters."

He smiles and Rock looks like he wants to say something but then swallows whatever it was.

Dutch stands up, Revy has already returned to eating with a disgusted face on.

"So. We'll continue the drive now, go back to your positions. Rock, [Y/N], you go and keep watch for trouble. Revy, I need you to check the engine room for my gun, last time we had to maneuver, it slipped underneath some boxes. Benny, same as always!"

While Dutch disappears in the cabin and Benny down the stairs, Revy throws her food into the sea with a relieved sigh.

Rock watches her and shakes his head, smiling.

"You know, when we're back on land, I'll order us like... all the fast food we can find. And none of it will contain fish", you say as you mimic Revy and throw your vegetable into the sea, "or whatever this was."

She turns around with a confused face, seemingly wondering if you were talking to her, before a wide grin spreads as you pull out two one hundred dollar bills.

"I guess I fucking got'cha wrong! You don't seem so fucking retarded after all! I'll be damned if you'll actually turn out to be cool. Where'd you get the money?"

You grin.

"Stole it from some of the peeps at the harbor."

She narrows her eyes.

"You better be a damn good pick pocket then, because if you ain't you'll get us into more shit than your ass is fucking worth."

Despite her efforts to intimidate you, your grin only gets bigger.

"Don't worry. I'm the best."

Thank you for reading!

Please leave some commentary!

What do you want to happen? Any ideas?

It's still time to help me build this story and actually get something that fits your needs well!

So tell me!


End file.
